No Winners
by Forever Unstoppable
Summary: Danny Jr., Andy, and Taylor return in an... action flick. Its pretty good. R/R I hate summaries. I dont want to ruin it for you!


"…

A/N. I based this on a really old movie called Red Dawn mixed it with my wonderful Pearl Harbor characters (Danny jr. Andy and Taylor return). Sort of like WWIII but with a twist. It's kind of long. Well see how it turns out. I'm sorry if this is similar to some other stories written I swear I didn't copy. SORRY! It also has inaccuracies sorry bout that too. 

Oh ya, and anyone who read my last three and thought that Danny didn't love Rafe, (especially in the 1st one) he does, but he's a teen. And teens don't always get along dandy with their parents. Takes one to know one! Oh and Taylor and Ty are the same person it really just depends what I type.

**Disclaimer:** Everything written in this Web Story is not mine. Except for maybe Andy and Taylor cause I invented them but whatever. Some of the idea is from an old movie called Red Dawn, which is quite good. And everything else is from Pearl Harbor. Don't sue me PLEASE!

Future to Past

"Dammit, Rafe, out there, it's not training. It's war- where losers die and there aren't any winners, just guys who turn into broken-down wrecks like my father." –Danny Walker. 

"…Will be do on January 17, two pages in cursive handwriting." My teacher said and I finally snapped into attention. I glanced down. What did we have to write? I must have looked confused because Taylor passed me a note that's said 'Essay on the early Egyptians way of life…. Sleeping again?' I smiled and gave him a grateful look. He looked at me and so did Andy. I don't know why but the three of us burst out laughing. 

We continued our absolutely THRILLING class about Egyptians and stuff that was very far away and very old but I really find it fascinating. Note the sarcasm. It was a typical day at my local high school. Boring and all that stuff. Andy, Taylor and me were passing around notes when this boy who I don't know personally said, "Hey guys, look out the window!" Almost everyone rushed out to the window. It was really weird. There were things falling from the sky and landing on the Varsity soccer field. One wild second later we recognized them as being paratroopers. American? They must be right? I shot a look of absolute confusion to Taylor and then to my teacher. He looked just as confused as I did. "Off course?" was my teacher's suggestion. 

Then the men took out guns and begin to shot. Not a good thing considering we were all standing by the window. Taylor and me hit the ground and began to crawl towards the door. It was a nightmare. Walls were exploding and people were screaming. I kept thinking one thing… "Not American, so who would shoot up a school?" Taylor and I ran towards the exit. One of the soldiers had Andy around the neck. He was saying something like "pretty little girl, come with me!" I got really angry and threw myself onto him knocking him over. Andy scrambled to her feet and ran with us. Police were arriving but it was no use, there were hundreds of soldiers. Rafe drove up in a really old pickup truck and screamed at the three of us to get in. We got in while he was still moving, and soldiers were shooting at us from all angles. We drove up to my front porch. Listening to constant explosions from all around us. I turned to my left to see an old friend of mine hanging out the window. He was dead, and then a school bus exploded.I turned to Taylor. He was in a complete state of shock, so was Andy. I tried to give them a reassuring smile but my mouth wasn't working. We drove up to my house. Then Rafe ran out. 

"Cubans. Getting sick of America, gave a small surprise attack. Allied with Russians. God damn them, attacking a school. At least Pearl was a navy base." He shouted at us. While running back to us. 

Once again Andy, Taylor and I looked at each other. Then "What are we going to do?"I asked

Rafe answered. "Were going to leave. The four of us. I'm going to get supplies for the three off you, take you out to the woods and make you a safe camp. Then I'm going to leave and stay here with Evelyn and your parents. I will come get you three when it's safe. You will stay there. I don't know how dangerous these damn guys are. If they shoot up a school then they'll shoot three kids on a street." 

"You mean were running away?" said Andy

"Well yes." Rafe replied.

"NO" said the three of us together. Then Taylor said, "Were going to stay here and fight, I am not going to let my friends and family die alone" Andy and I agreed. 

Rafe turned to me. "You refuse to leave your friends, I gather" I nodded. "Growing up so much like your father. Guess it must run in the Walker family. God know what happened to your grandfather." 

After the initial attack on the school grounds things settled down. Well, not really. What happened was the soldiers would patrol the street. We could walk around, but every so often they would shoot someone that looked like trouble. My mom wanted me to stay inside as much as possible. Andy and Taylor stayed at my house; we had called their parents who decided that since we lived on the outskirts in a farm it was safer. Every day Rafe would try to find out news. Our small town had been blocked off. No leaving. The Cubans were trying to advance to what was now the "free" part of America. God, one minute were happy and the next, were under attack. How could this happen? We stayed like this for weeks at a time. Apparently America was deciding how to handle this without killing all of the civilians. Every night, I got into bed and prayed that everyone be safe. I prayed to my father, Danny. I asked him to watch over Taylor, Andy, my parents and everyone else and that we'd get out of this alive. That's what I was doing right now. Then I felt a wave of calmness rush through my body. It was as if someone was sitting next to me with their arm around me whispering encouragement into my ears. I sat like that for a few minutes, then said "thanks daddy" and left the room. 

The people of my small town were beginning to give up hope. People kept dying. It was horrible. There were tanks roaming the street. Andy, Taylor and I spent a lot of time sitting in my room. I hugged Andy and let her tears drop onto my shoulder. Taylor looked too shocked to even tease us. I kept thinking about the times the three of us would sit in my room laughing and joking about everything from school to people or how Miss. Princess and Mr. Sport are dating. Those days were over. So anyway. We were sitting there when I heard a noise from above us. Planes. Taylor and I ran to the window, we saw the planes. They had a sticker on the side U.S. Air force. "YAHOOO!" Taylor yelped with joy and began to dance around the room.Rafe came rushing in. 

"Finally, the American's broke the boarder. Turns out all the way from Florida to Tennessee was 'captured.' Anyway, the boarders broken, I am going to help, technically I am a general." He puffed out as he said this. I sat there for a minute. Then "Can I help" I asked,"I know I'm only 15 and drafting age is 18, but can I go with you and help?" 

Rafe sat for a moment and then decided he would let me after telling me that if I do anything he tells me not to I will be severely punished. Of course Ty decided that under no circumstances would I be going without him. Eventually Red and Rafe decided that with the Americans bombing here, we are much more dangerous then if we were at the base camp. Naturally Andy wanted to go to and eventually, her parents decided it be safer. Safer. Are we ever safe?

**Two Days Later**

Smuggling us out of that hell town was hard. Easier then It would have been a week ago because ever since the American attack, the Cubans have been slightly less guarding. But still hell. I'm walking along the edge of a lake. Andy walked over. "How you feeling, Danny?" She asked me.

I turned to her. "Remember the trip over the lake from the air I promised you?" she nodded. "The second were free from this, were going to do it." I concluded. She laughed a bit then put her arm through mine. I glanced up to the clouds and at that moment I could have sworn I saw my dad. Looking down at me, smiling an incredibly comforting smile. I smiled and turned around with Andy to walk back to the bunks. Andy was staying with the nurses over in a separate bunk. Mainly cause it is the girls. I walked her back, gave her a quick kiss and left to find Taylor. I haven't seen him or Rafe all day. I found Taylor sitting on the bed reading some comic. He smiled at me and said "Rafe thinks that they might attack here, that there sick of us attacking them." He said this with a smile, trying to look calm, but I could see in his eyes that he was scared. He wanted comfort. I couldn't give him any. I heard a distant rumble. I looked at Taylor. We ran outside and looked into the air. "It's the Cubans!!" He yelped. 

"Rafe. Now. We have to find him." I decided. We ran to Rafe hearing gunshots all around us. "BEHIND THE CAR!" I yelled and ducked behind it, Taylor at my heels. I hear a lot of screaming. Including "DANNY! DANNY? TAYLOR? ANDY? DANNY" running though our names. It was Rafe. 

"Over here!" I yelled back. I was too scared to move. Then something occurred to me. Is this what happened to my dad? Did gunfire and all the screaming surround him? What did he do? Oh yah, He jumped into a plane alongside of Rafe and blew up seven planes. Where was Rafe? I turned to look at the car that we jumped behind. Just maybe… I stood up, reached into the car and grabbed a gun. It was obviously a soldier's car and whoever it belonged to left the gun on the seat. Taylor grabbed me back down, out of the way of the guns. I loaded up the gun. Turned to the passing plane and shot. Ok granted it didn't send the plain to a tailspin to the ground, it helped. I think I might have hit one of the gunners. Ok so it's a start. Rafe grabbed me and Taylor and shoved us into one of the cabins. "Don't move, I'm going to help."I sat on one of the beds. Taylor sat across from me. We sat there for a while, to scared to talk when Taylor's eyes sort of bugged out, and he said shaking "Danny…. Turn around."I spun around. Standing there was a ghost type person. Who looked just like me? I thought. Then I remembered where I was and said cautiously

"Dad?" 

"Danny, no time to talk I need you to listen to me. Get out of this cabin now, trust me. Go to the plane hanger and wait in the corner. I'll tell you what to do from there. You and Taylor, go now." 

"But Rafe said…" I began

"GO!" My father said.

So Taylor and I burst out of the cabin and started running towards the hanger. A loud explosion from behind me sent me spiraling forward. I hit the ground, and laid there for a minute trying to get the wave of nausea to pass and my head to stop spinning. I turned around. The cabin I had been sitting in moments ago was up in flames. _Oh god, I was in there, I could be dead… Dad._ "Ty, you alright?" He nodded and stood up. We half walked half limped over the hanger. The shinny figure was waiting for me. 

"Good you made it. I'm proud of you," he said in barely more then a whisper. "Stay here. Be really careful don't throw yourself into danger. I'm going to watch out for Rafe and that little girlfriend of yours" he said with a smile playing on his lips. Then disappeared once again. 

I crouched in the corner. God war is so stupid don't those people who start this whole thing realize that. Are they the ones fighting…. dying…. bleeding? Or are they sitting on a big comfy couch smoking a cigar and discussing what will help them get re-fucking-elected? Taylor reached out to comfort me. I looked around the hanger. It was empty. Creepy. People were fighting outside but no one comes in here. I spoke to soon. Two men dressed in a Cuban army uniform and holding guns walked right over to us. One pointed a gun at us and the other grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back. They did the same to Taylor. They were talking to each other but I had no idea what they were saying. I was never any good at Spanish. They seemed to reach a decision and pointed at me. They tied Ty's feet together also and left him tied up on the ground already struggling to get to me. And pulled me outside. They walked me over to a man standing in the middle of the chaos that had an amused look on his face. The men holding me said something to him. He nodded and then turned to be and said in English. 

"You are the Walker boy?" I didn't say anything. "I did my research before I came to this attack. I knew that damn general of yours was going to be my biggest threat, but he would dare keep fighting if I told him I would kill you. Now as the files said, you're the son of his dead best friend and you mean everything to him. Hmm. You look enough like the pitcher of Mr. Walker. That's how I knew it was you and not your friend. Now victory is mine, General McCawleywill surrender to save your life. No?" I was angry now. I knew Rafe would surrender, but I didn't want him to. I looked into the mans eyes and in a split second I kicked him in the groin. Wanting to hurt him as much as I could no matter how much I got hurt back.

"You should have tied my legs together too!" I didn't run, I knew it was pointless. They would shoot me before I got 2 steps. The man lay screaming in front of me so I kicked him again. I kept kicking him till someone hit me square in the back of the head. I was told later that one of his men hit me in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. I fell to the ground and surrendered to the blackness.

Rafes POV

I heard an explosion behing me and saw the cabin that Danny was in burst into flames. I began to run towards it when I saw him and Taylor running away from it. They were safe; I decided to let them go hide till this was over. We (the Americans) were doing ok. We managed to hold most of the Cubans off. I took to the air. Shot down a few planes. Then I landed to find whoever was leading their little attack. He found me first. On two sides of him were men holding guns, a threat but nothing I couldn't handle. He smiled at me "General McCawley, I want you to surrender this little camp of yours."

That would have been funny had the situation not be so serious. "Now why would I do that, you can kill me, but I will never surrender."

He smiled again as if he knew something I didn't. Then he said, "Never say never. General." And stepped to the side. Behind him was as man holding a limp body of someone young and smaller then a man in his arms. For one wild second I didn't understand how this was going to make me surrender. Then I saw who the boy was. 

"DANNY!" I pulled out a gun. The two men on either side did as well. I felt something burning inside of me. A complete anger mixed with absolute horror. "IS… HE….ALIVE." I asked slowly and threatening. 

"Yes. But not for long" The general answered. He turned, took Danny into his own hands. Held him upright and put a gun to his head which was lying lifelessly on his chest. Then the general spoke again. "Gonna let him die like you did his father? I will shoot him then drop him into your arms and let him die. In your arms. Just like dear old dad. Now surrender" That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I shot the general right in the head, the only place that was not behind Danny, and he fell back dropping Danny on the ground. The two men turned to shoot me. But for some reason every bullet they shot at me missed. It was like someone was standing in front of me deflecting the bullets off me. I shot the two men. One died instantly. The other fell and in almost a desperate last attempt shot it at Danny's limp form. Luckily, since the man was dying. He just grazed Danny's shoulder. Barley cut it enough to bleed. Nevertheless, it made me shoot him three more times even after he was dead.

I ran to Danny's side, and felt for a pulse, just in case they had been lying to me and he was dead. There was a pulse. He was alive. I nearly collapsed with relief. Something shinny was surrounding his injured shoulder, and the gunshot was healing. I looked at it more closely. It was a hand. I followed the hand up to the arm, shoulder, and neck and to the face of a man I hadn't got to talk to since he died at age 24. "Danny?"

"Hey Rafe. Don't look so surprised; did you think it was an accident that all those bullets missed you?" He said with a smile.

I was at total lose of words. I looked back to Danny Jr. on the ground. Words found my mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to heal mortal humans, but since the wound wont kill him anyway, what's the point of making him have to feel it, I'm telling you, gunshots hurt. Trust me. Besides I probably should have told him to grab a gun when I left him in the hanger." Danny said.

I smiled. "You told him to get out of the cabin didn't you. You knew it was going to blow."

He nodded at me. Then when Danny Jr's shoulder was healed. Danny turned to me. "You're doing a great job raising him. I couldn't be prouder." Then he disappeared again. I smiled again and picked up Danny. His dad might have healed the bullet wound, but he defiantly took a nice smack to the head. Damn that guy for hurting him. If I could kill him again I would. Without a general the Cubans were confused. They left the base. I carried Danny to the infirmary. His friend Andy was sitting one of the tables looking shocked. Then she looked up and saw me, and Danny. "OH GOD!! IS HE OK?? HE'S NOT DEAD IS HE?" I shook my head no, and placed him on one of the cots. His eyes opened a little, He was trying to say something. I shook my head and told him not to try to talk, but whatever it was he insisted on telling me. His mouth struggled them said "Ty… Hanger." And feel back unconscious. One of the nurses looked at me and said she was on it. And left. She returned 0 minutes later with Taylor, who was thankfully still alive, and started applying some kind of lotion to what looked like a nasty case of rope burn on his hands and feet.

"You shouldn't have tried to move around so much," the nurse was saying. Taylor looked annoyed.

"And let them kill my best friend?" he asked, glancing over at Danny. 

Eventually Danny got better, and this war, like all wars came to an end in our favor. But not really, there are no winners in war.

  
The End

So what you think?A little different then how I usually write. What can I say? I'm starting to like Danny, Andy and Taylor. They're growing one me. 


End file.
